<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>atta girl by babytofu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667983">atta girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytofu/pseuds/babytofu'>babytofu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, emma pillsbury - Fandom, sue sylvester - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytofu/pseuds/babytofu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a bored and desperate emma pillsbury finds herself in one sue sylvester’s office after school hours </p>
<p>“Well, would you look at that, Edie. You made a mess of my track pants, too.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Pillsbury/Sue Sylvester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>atta girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, little ginger bush baby,” a hoarse Sue Sylvester retorted, reclining in her red office chair, “I know you’re moping about your cotton candy-headed boyfriend-“</p>
<p>“Fiancé”</p>
<p>Sue’s eyebrows rose. “But you can’t come waltzing into my office like a lost woodland creature after school hours while I’m trying to polish my 2006 1st place national cheerleading championship trophy, every time you get lonely and need some action.”</p>
<p>Emma tiptoed closer and took a seat in the chair in front of sue’s desk - scattered with all red cheerleading memorabilia - and didn’t break her usual wide-eyed gaze.</p>
<p>“I get it. Will’s boring, and you’re definitely not as boring as he seems to think you are,” Sue almost laughed. “But frankly, I don’t have the time or the interest to make you my little office mistress. So...”</p>
<p>“You know, the last time i was in this chair...” Emma’s hands started fidgeting; she was now breaking her stare and looking down at her hands. </p>
<p>“You were blubbering like a maniac - even more so than usual - and making a mess of my chair.” She leaned forward with a smug, undefeated grin on her lips.</p>
<p>Emma gulped audibly. Her trembling hands no match for Sue’s, casually but proudly holding her own hips, as always.</p>
<p>“So, Edna. I have some polishing to do and you have a vest-wearing christmas elf to go home to. So, if you don’t mind.” Sue said, smug, glancing over to the door.</p>
<p>“No, Sue. I don’t want Will right now.”</p>
<p>Emma was practically shaking. Will is sweet, kind, secure, but he can’t make her feel - anything - like Sue has. He kisses her and holds the door open for her, and that was enough for her until the first night she and Sue fumbled into her office, post junior prom after a couple of spiked punches, where they ended the night with Emma’s bare back against the table top, Sue’s flushed face above her, pens and pamphlets pushed onto the floor with abandon. Sue gave Emma a burning in her hips that she couldn’t describe. A tightness in her throat that she had never known was possible until Sue had been panting against her ear on that night three months ago.</p>
<p>“I’ve had Will over summer vacation and every tine he tried to touch me, I just - I just thought about you instead.”</p>
<p>“Can’t say the same for you, Eden, but I appreciate the sentiment.” Sue uttered, a flat, unimpressed expression hiding the satisfaction.</p>
<p>“You can’t say you haven’t thought about it at least once.” Emma whispered. Her voice was gentle but she was full of intent, almost hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Sue had her mouth all over me’, Emma thought. ‘She had cried out right in this chair’, Emma thought. ‘How could she not think of me?’ Emma was mad but there was no way she was letting Sue win.</p>
<p>Emma stood up from her chair, edging closer to the desk before leaning her body over and resting on her elbows until her eyes were level with Sue’s. She looked down at the desk.</p>
<p>“I had you right here. On this desk and on that chair.” Emma breathed, eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll find, Emily, that I had you.” </p>
<p>It took everything in her for Emma not to grin. There was nothing more satisfying than pulling Sue Sylvester out of her stubborn, sarcastic, nonchalant attitude and into a dirty, competitive haze that she couldn’t believe anyone had the power to bring her into. No less the petite, red headed guidance counsellor who was usually passive around the cheerleading coach.</p>
<p>“Well. I want that again.” Emma uttered under her breath.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know you do. Doesn’t mean you’re gonna get it that easy though, does it?” Sue grinned cruelly. She watched as Emma grew anxious in her chair, a red flush forming on her cheeks and her hands tangling themselves on top of her lap. This could be fun. “Now, what exactly is it you want again? I need details.”</p>
<p>“Sue-“</p>
<p>“That’s coach Sylvester to you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on.” Emma rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“You think I’m kidding?” Sue didn’t raise her voice, she lowered it. But that made Emma’s heart drop even more. Her voice was sultry and impatient and Emma’s eyes were wide with urgency. “You want something so bad? You’re gonna have to tell me exactly.”</p>
<p>Emma shut her eyes tight and huffed out a sharp breath of air. She was growing more pissed off but more desperate each second. Sue leaned forward in her chair, a wide-eyed curious gaze and bright grimace, comedically eager to hear what Emma had to say as if the poor girl didn’t look like she was about to burst into tears.</p>
<p>“I just want you.” Emma murmured. “Okay? I literally haven’t been able to concentrate all day because all I’ve been able to think about is the fact that I don’t want to go home to my fiancé, I just - I just wanted to come in here again and see you and tell you what i was thinking and -“</p>
<p>“Woah, woah.” Sue snapped. Emma came to a quick stop. She was out of breath front rambling and clearly agitated. Her eyes were glossy and her whole face red now, her shoulders lifting and rising with each sharp intake of breath. Her eyes were wide but her brow was scrunched up. Emma’s lips were a soft pink and absolutely trembling. It hit her how desperate she had become and what a pathetic show she had just put on in front of Sue. Sue didn’t think Emma’s face could have gotten any redder than it already was but her face filled with sharp heat and she fumbled out of her chair.</p>
<p>“Oh, dear god. Oh god. I have to go.” Emma babbled.</p>
<p>“Ellie.”</p>
<p>Emma scowled. When she finally got the courage to look up, Sue gave her a sarcastic but convincing glance and within seconds, Emma was tiptoeing towards Sue’s desk, further this time. She found her way behind the desk and stood by Sue, her eyes locked to the ground as she felt the uncomfortable heat of Sue’s burning right through her.</p>
<p>“Here’s what I think.” Sue’s voice was sickeningly raspy and low. She turned her chair towards the small, panting redhead beside her. “I think you were gonna say that you wanted me to lift up your skirt.”</p>
<p>Her strong hands were uncharacteristically gentle as they found their way from Emma’s tiny waist to the knee-height hem of her pencil skirt, before yanking it above her hips, revealing soft, white underwear and unsteady knees. Emma’s breathing was erratic. She crossed her knees instinctively in effort to regain the dignity she had already given up.</p>
<p>“Then I think you were gonna say you wanted to sit on my lap.” Sue purred. She wasted no time before grabbing Emma’s hips and pulling her off balance, lowering Emma down so her heat rested on Sue’s thigh, two svelte legs wrapped around Sue’s.</p>
<p>Emma let out a small yelp as the sudden pressure between her legs sent a jolt through her body. Emma tried to speak but gave up with each attempt she made, just coming out as a soft whimper every time. She was dizzy. The feeling of Sue’s strong thigh beneath her legs was throwing her into a haze.</p>
<p>“What are you gonna do about it?” Sue smirked. She bounced her leg a couple of times beneath Emma.</p>
<p>“Come on, Sue, that’s not funny.” Emma slurred. Her mouth was stuck in a pout and her eyes were rolling dizzily. The buzz of pressure against her throbbing flesh as Sue bounced her leg was nauseating and euphoric. Emma found Sue’s shoulders and began to grind her body weakly down onto Sue’s lap. Soft, frustrated yelps came from Emma’s mouth and her head fell back.</p>
<p>Sue looked up at the woman pushing her body down onto her lap, holding a tighter grip on her shoulders as she held back choked whines and bit down on her lip. Sue felt a sharp sting between her legs, drawing a sharp intake of breath as Emma’s knee grazed Sue’s crotch, oblivious of how damp the layers beneath were. Strong hands reached out to grip Emma’s waist, almost fitting it between her hands. </p>
<p>Sue wondered how Emma has ever seemed so prudish and reserved. She knew there was no way Will could ever get her this pathetically desperate, grinding her small frame shamelessly against the older woman. </p>
<p>“Sue, oh my god.” Emma was in her own little world, panting and beginning to cry out, eyes closed tight and brow scrunched up with desperation and she ground her wet underwear against Sue who couldn’t take her eyes off of where Emma’s body met hers. Her movements grew more jerked the more her yelps turned into dirty cries. Emma’s head fell forward into Sue’s neck.</p>
<p>“I wanna touch you.” Emma groaned into Sue’s ear. “Mmm, I wanna know how wet you are.”</p>
<p>Sue’s face burnt up hearing such words coming from usually such a reserved, timid woman.</p>
<p>“Nuh, uh. No. I just wanna see you falling apart.” She breathed.</p>
<p>“Oh, my god.” Emma cried. Her movements were growing messier and more rapid. Guttural moans came out of her mouth into Sue’s neck each time her hot underwear pushed itself down against Sue’s thigh. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>Tears were coming out of Emma’s eyes now. She was practically throwing her inflamed flesh down and grinding with abandon and the pressure began to burn and explode up into her stomach.</p>
<p>“Atta girl.” Sue groaned.</p>
<p>Emma’s whole body was trembling around Sue’s thigh, a flurry of dirty ‘fuck’s, ‘yes’s, and ‘please’s falling out of her mouth as she led out a long, sharp, cry, coming hard from deep inside of her body, biting down on Sue’s collar and shaking. She was spent. Her head rested on Sue’s shoulder, rising and lowering as her did with each deep inhale a breath taken Sue took. </p>
<p>Emma panted lifted herself off of Sue’s lap, wailing as the pressure was pulled from beneath her sensitive heat.</p>
<p>“Well, would you look at that, Edie. You made a mess of my track pants, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>